REGRESANDO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Itachi regresa de una misión después de un mes fuera. sin saber que ese dia se presentaran cambios que cambiaran por completo el rumbo de su vida. Mi segundo one-shot. por favor, lean y comenten.


Mi segundo one shot.

Igual que en el pasado Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.

Nota: Aunque en si Hinata es la misma, cambiaré un poco su vestimenta, es que odio su enorme chaqueta. Un poco de Ooc. No hay matanza Uchiha.

-Dialogo

-_Pensamientos_

-"Flashback"

**REGRESANDO**

Regresando de una misión que duro poco más de un mes lo único que Itachi Uchiha deseaba más que nada en ese momento era llegar a su casa, bañarse, comer algo preparado por su madre y dormir alrededor de un día entero. Aunque las misiones Anbu eran realmente difíciles y agotadoras no se comparaba con lo que pasaría después que la población femenina de Konoha se enterara que había regresado. Él era muy respetuoso con los sentimientos de aquellas chicas, pero realmente resultaba muy agobiante y agotador el tener que decir todos los días "gracias por tus sentimientos pero por el momento no estoy enfocado en esas cosas, lo tendré en cuanta cuando llegue el momento", _si claro Itachi ni tú te lo crees, claro que si piensas en un futuro con esposa e hijos, pero solo con ella, Hinata Huyga, la única chica de la aldea, a la que al parecer, no le interesas, al menos sentimentalmente. _Cuando te das cuenta ya estás en tu cuarto desvistiéndote para tomar una relajante ducha. Con toalla en mano te encaminas al baño, sin poder evitar el recordar, tus pensamientos viajan alrededor de cuatro meses atrás, el día en que todo el embrollo en tu corazón empezó.

"Te encontrabas vigilando los alrededores de Konoha, afortunadamente para ti no había misiones fuera, así aunque te encontraras trabajando, podrías disfrutar de un poco de la aldea que te vio nacer y que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio protegías, no solo por tu hermano que adoras tanto, sino porque algún día sabrías formarías una familia y querías que ellos no pasaran por todo el dolor de la guerra que tú desafortunadamente tuviste que pasar. Mientras estabas en los alrededores de los bosques en las afueras de Konoha, sentiste un chakra, un poco ligero y te encaminas para averiguar de quien podría tratarse. Cuando llegaste al lago donde sentiste ese chakra no pensaste encontrarte a un ángel danzando sobre el lago, haciendo movimientos con sus manos y brazos, una hermosa chica de pelo largo y negro azulado, con un cuerpo que jamás habías visto en ninguna fémina de la ciudad, piernas largas y torneadas, un trasero redondo y firme, cintura estrecha y vientre plano, pechos grandes y un hermoso cuello estilizado, rostro de porcelana y unos ojos color perla. Un momento. ¿Ojos perla? ¿Una Hyuga?, el solo conocía una chica de más o menos esa edad y era la princesa del clan Hyuga. ¿Cuándo fue que la princesa Hinata Hyuga cambio tanto? Él la recordaba como una niña pequeña y muy sumisa, no esa mujer tremendamente sensual en bañador negro. Después de unos minutos observándola notaste que en sus puños había chakra acumulado, con eso te diste cuenta que ella se encontraba en una sesión de entrenamiento, sin poder evitarlo activaste tú línea sucesoria para poder grabar esa imagen que estaba frente a ti."

_Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que recordaste ya tenías tú masculinidad en todo lo alto clamando por un poco de liberación sexual. Te sentías un poco mal por tener que usar precisamente esa imagen de la heredera Hyuga para satisfacerte, pero te convencías que eras hombre y tenías necesidades, así fue como con tu mano derecha empezaste a atender a tu necesitado compañero de vida. Empezaste con tu labor imaginando a la princesa Hyuga besando tu cuello lentamente y bajando para lamer tus pectorales, imaginaste muy bien casi como si de verdad estuviera pasando, como ella iba bajando lentamente por tu vientre y te acariciaba con las uñas tu pecho, ahí mismo en el baño de la casa de tus padres, compartiendo ducha como si de una pareja se tratase. Como el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo igual que en aquel lago y volviste a tu labor en imaginar que ella tomaba tu miembro con su mano y te miraba directamente a los ojos mientras lo lamia desde la base hasta la punta sin dejar de hacer su labor manual en subir y bajar su mano por todo tu hinchado miembro. ¡Rayos Itachi Uchiha!, ¿desde cuando eres un pervertido como tu primo Shisui? Y olvidándote de ese pensamiento y ya casi al borde del orgasmo evocas la imagen de una falsa Hinata metiendo tu pene en su boca y haciéndote un oral, intercalando entre movimientos lentos y después más enérgicos y con eso ultimo sentiste llegar a tu limite mientras eyaculas en la ducha, no sin soltar un gemido casi imperceptible con el nombre de Hinata. _

Ya controlando tu respiración, maldices por ser tan débil y no saberte controlar, cierras la llave del agua caliente para dejar solo la fría y evitar tener más pensamientos como esos con una chica tan pura como lo es Hinata Hyuga, y después de unos veinte minutos, regresas a tu cuarto con una toalla en tu cintura y otra secando el pelo. Te cambias por ropa para estar en casa una simple playera negra unos pantaloncillos del mismo color después te diriges a la cocina para anunciarle a tu madre de tú regreso. Se te hace raro no ver a nadie, y buscas algún chakra en casa dándote cuenta que no hay nadie. Al momento de tomar una manzana del frutero la puerta se corre dejando ver a tu progenitora y cierta persona que ronda tu cabecita y sucios pensamientos.

-¡Itachi, hijo! ¿A qué hora regresaste?- te pregunta dejando los víveres en la cocina y yendo a darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tratando de asegurarse de no encontrar heridas en ti.- tu solo asientes y regresas la mirada a la puerta donde ella sigue esperando.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Hinata, pasa por favor, todavía que me ayudas con las compras y yo de grosera dejándote en la puerta.- La vez sonrojarse un poco y haciendo la misma acción que tu madre con las compras mientras tú la examinas a ella de pies a cabeza. Sus sandalias ninja que adornan esos pies de princesa, esas piernas largas y torneadas, y detallas esa pequeña falda color negro con pequeñas bolsas y de bajo de ellas unas mallas ninja, sigues con tu examen y te detienes en esa cintura y un pequeño resquicio de piel asomándose, envidias ese pequeño chaleco lila abotonado y un poco ajustado sin mangas que deja ver no solo sus níveos brazos sino también una blusa de malla en V que se detiene justo en el nacimiento de sus senos. Y su perfecto rostro, ¿_es que todos los Hyuga tienes rostros perfectos? ¿No sufren de acné? ¿__O es que ella es perfecta_? No lo sabes, pero lo que si sabes es que mueres por que tus manos toquen ese rostro y poder quitarle lo virgen a esos carnosos labios rosados, acariciar esas sonrojadas mejillas y ver todos los días de tú vida esos hermosos ojos perla al despertar. Dios Uchiha ¿todo eso viste en tan solo dos segundos?

- Buenos días Itachi-san, es bueno verlo regresar con bien- Te dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, es cuando te das cuenta de tu estado y sales de tu burbuja de ensoñación.

-Gracias Hinata-san, también es un gusto verla.-Le dices mientras haces una pequeña reverencia hacia ella- Apenas y he llegado madre, espero no haberla preocupado. ¿Dónde está padre y ototo?- preguntas para hacer que tu madre no sospeche nada, aunque por su mirada te das cuenta que ya es tarde. Ella solo te sonríe de manera divertida.

_Algo trama y no es bueno. Saldré con la excusa de buscar a Shisui para platicar._

-Tu hermano en una misión en Suna y tu padre en la estación. Llegará tarde según dijo. Es por eso que cuando vi a Hinata-chan un poco decaída la invite a comer, no quería hacerlo sola. Y ella acepto gustosa, es una adoración de niña, y ya que llegaste tú pues somos tres. Tanto de no ver a mi hijo y nada como una comida para ponernos al día. Si no estás entrenando, estas en misión o encerrado con tu padre con las cosas del clan, ¿así cuando tendrás tiempo de buscarte una novia, casarte y empezar a darme nietos? Eres un desconsiderado, tú y Sasuke son iguales, solo se la viven en eso a pesar de que tiene cada uno su propio club de fans, no sé por qué simplemente no se deciden.- _mi madre se pasó esta vez, ¿porque tenía que decir eso en frente de Hinata? Se está vengando por no comer su estofado de carne antes de irme de misión. Pero dijo que ella va a comer con nosotros, creo que con eso Shisui queda fuera, así pasare un rato con ella.-_ Es cuando volteas a la dirección de la Hyuga y ella se lleva una mano a su boca tratando de retener una pequeña risa por todo lo que tu madre te reclamo. Te encanta verla sonreír, desde lo que viste en ese lago prestaste más atención a Hinata y descubriste que te encanta verla reír o sonreír.

-Mikoto-san, creo que es mejor que me retire, Itachi-san esta ahora aquí y no quiero ser imprudente, además tengo entendido que Sasuke-san llega hoy de su misión de Suna y será mejor retirarme.- lo dice de manera suave y pausada, de verdad pensando en que podría incomodar la mecánica familiar.

-Nada de eso, tu jamás serias capas de incomodarnos Hinata-chan, además me hace falta compañía femenina aquí, y por Sasuke no te preocupes aunque es muy arisco también disfruta de tu compañía, puedo asegurarlo, al fin de cuenta tu eres la única chica que no atosiga a mis niños como las demás, es por eso que él te tiene aprecio, igual que Itachi, ¿no es así cariño?

-Así es Hinata-chan, por favor acompáñenos, es muy agradable su compañía- _así que mi ototo le agrada Hinata, bueno creo que es mejor ir poniendo limites a él y los demás, ya decidí que ella será mi esposa, así tenga que hablar con padre, con el consejo del clan, el clan Huyga y quien se ponga enfrente._

-Bueno querida ¿me ayudas con la comida? Itachi si quieres puedes ir a descansar te llamaré cuando la comida este lista.- tu asientes y te diriges a tu cuarto, tienes que poner manos a la obra antes de que sea tarde y no puedas tener a Hinata para ti. ¿Por qué simplemente ella no gustaba de ti? Sería más fácil, ¡solo le pedirías ser tu esposa y listo! ¡Fin del juego para los demás! Pero no, ella al parecer tuvo un enamoramiento infantil por Naruto pero al final simplemente dejo con el paso del tiempo había desaparecido. Era solo un enamoramiento infantil y no había rastros de que estuviera interesada por nadie más. _Solo los chicos de su equipo y su primo son cercanos a ella, y según se el clan Hyuga solo se casan entre ellos cuidando mucho el no mezclar la sangre, mamá dijo que la encontró deprimida, ¿y si ya la comprometieron? ¡No! ¡Simplemente no pasará, así tenga que raptarla e irnos lejos de Konoha y fingir nuestras muertes, simplemente nadie me la quitará! _Cuando formulo un plan es su mente sonrió, no por nada era un genio, después de cinco minutos más su madre lo llamo para que bajara a comer.

Ya terminando lo tres de comer y él ayudando a su madre a lavar los platos, se ofreció para ir acompañar a Hinata a su casa, ella le dio las gracias por la invitación a Mikoto y esta la hizo prometer que lo harían más seguido. La notaste un poco cabizbaja y te aventuraste a preguntar y así poner en práctica el plan.

-Disculpa me meta en sus asuntos personales Hinata-san, pero ¿porque tiene ese estado de ánimo? No es muy común verla así, luce más bonita sonriendo.- Ella se sonrojo y tomo un pequeño mechón suelto de su coleta alta para tratar de calmar sus nervios según tu percepción.

-No quiero abrumarlo con mis problemas Itachi-san. Seguro alguien tan importante como usted vera mis problemas como banalidades.

-¿Esa es la percepción que le doy? Le tengo muy alta estima y me preocupa verla en ese estado, tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo con su problema y si no pues juntos trataremos de hallar una solución.

-Gracias Itachi-san, de verdad aprecio lo que dice de mí y tomare su oferta. Pues vera según papá ya estoy en edad quizá no para casarme pero si para comprometerme, me dio un plazo de un mes para darle a conocer a quién quiero como mi prometido, pero tiene que ser del clan Huyga, y si me niego pues, pasare a ser de la segunda rama y seré sellada. Si me lo pregunta preferiría la segunda opción pero también me preocupa mi hermana no quiero que ella tenga el sello de la rama secundaria. Creo que el mayor problema radica en que yo estoy enamorada ya de alguien, pero no es de mi familia y él me considera solo una amiga. -_Ok eso no lo esperaba, una pequeña piedra en el plan, pero nada que no se pueda resolver._

-¿Y él sabe de sus sentimientos Hinata-san?- ves como da un respingo y se lleva las manos a su pecho.

-¡No! Nunca he tenido el valor de confesarme, pero él tiene muchas opciones para escoger una novia más bonita que yo, además si le dijera que me gusta y le comentara mi problema seguro huiría espantado.

-Bueno yo no conozco en la aldea a alguien tan idiota como para que no vea que usted es la chica más hermosa de Konoha, y si yo fuera él pues creo que simplemente me sentiría el hombre más afortunado.

-¿Aunque yo tuviera el sello del pájaro enjaulado?

-Eso no tiene importancia, con sello o sin sello usted no deja de ser usted, y si lo dice por lo estético, pues eso no influye en los sentimientos.

La ves meditar tus palabras, se detienen muy cerca del complejo Huyga, se voltea hacia ti, te sonríe y toma tu mano, eso te sorprende un poco y no rehúyes el contacto, ¡claro como si no te murieras por hacerlo siempre y todos los días! Te guía hacia un pequeño parque y se detiene enfrente de ti. Tu solo miras intrigado todo lo que ocurre y la vez tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, se ve que lo que te va a decir le costara mucho de su autocontrol para no desmayarse.

-Itachi-san, desde que deje mi enamoramiento por Naruto no hubo nadie más en mi corazón, pero con el paso del tiempo y los constantes encuentros entre nuestras familias empecé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia usted, que fueron desde la admiración hasta llegar al amor. No sé qué vaya a pasar el día de mañana, ni que decisión tomará con respecto a lo que le estoy comentando pero...

Tus labios callaron lo que fuera a decir, tu plan se arruino por esta mujer que ahora está respondiendo a tu beso, uno necesitado y tierno. Atrapas su cintura y sientes como ella está un poco aturdida por lo que estás haciendo, te asustas ligeramente al ver que no responde pero después sientes como ella pasa sus brazos sobre tus hombros y responde a tu beso, nada ni nadie existe en esos momentos. La falta de aire se hace presente y se ven forzados a separarse.

-Sabes, tenía un plan en donde te enamoraba y nos fugábamos, pero creo que lo que acabas de hacer fue mucho mejor que cualquier plan que haya echó.

-¿Usted sentía algo por mí?- Te ve a los ojos y notas sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el anterior beso.

-Sí, desde hace un tiempo. ¡Auchh! ¿¡Eso porque fue!?

-¡Hizo que me angustiara por nada y al finar fui yo quien se tuvo que declarar! ¡Y yo que creía que los Uchiha son unos genios!- tú sonríes, no esperabas ese pequeño golpe, no solo eso, sino que te demostró también tener un carácter fuerte detrás de esa fachada de niña tierna y eso hace que te guste más.

-Creo que siempre pasa así con los Uchiha, según mamá ella también tuvo que declararse a papá.- la atrapas de nuevo en un beso suave y corto. Ves como protesta por ser un pequeño beso y no como el primero que le robaste, y tomas su mano y se encaminan de nuevo al complejo Hyuga- bueno hay que dejarte en tu casa y hablar de una vez con tu papá, ya en la noche hablare con el mío, además de Sasuke.

-¿Con él por qué?

-Mmm te lo diré después, ahora lo más importante es entrar en la boca del lobo.

Dos horas y media más tarde llegas a tu casa con una sonrisa adornando tu rostro. Lo más importante ya estaba hecho, Hinata tendrá el sello pero se convertirá en tu esposa dentro de dos años cuando ella cumpla sus dieciocho. Aunque te preocupó lo del sello el mismo Hiashi te comento en qué consistía y te dejo un poco más tranquilo, el mismo lo supervisaría y sería diferente a los que se han puesto anteriormente. Todo esto de manera clandestina, ya que Hiachi lo ocultaba del mismo clan. No dejaría que cualquiera de la rama principal le hiciera daño a su hija. Era su hija y la amaba, aunque no era muy bueno demostrándolo que digamos. Al entrar ves a tu madre dándole de comer a Sasuke que te saluda con una sonrisa y detrás de ti tú padre anuncia su llegada. Se sientan todos alrededor de la mesa y piensas que es mejor dar la noticia ahora.

-Familia tengo algo que comunicarles- sueltas un pequeño suspiro, esperas que todo salga bien- tengo novia y es Hinata.- Tu padre escupió el té, tú hermano te observa como si te hubieran salido dos cabezas además de sostener con un poco de fuerza el kunai con el que estaba jugando y tu madre, pues ella era otra historia muy diferente.

-¡Lo sabía!- Te dice apuntándote con el dedo índice- ¡Desde hace unos meses empecé a sospechar! Cuando me acompañabas a comprar víveres discretamente la buscabas, en las reuniones de clanes tenías el ceño fruncido porque el chico Aburame e Inozuka siempre roban su atención.

-Además del hecho de que cuando le toca vigilar la aldea, siempre y por casualidad (nótese el sarcasmo) le toca cerca de donde entrena su equipo.- comenta con un poco de molestia tu hermano.

-¿Solo son novios?- comenta tu padre un poco desconfiado de la situación.

-Por el momento así es padre, pero estoy planeando algo a futuro con ella y antes de que protestes solo quiero decirte que es una decisión de la cual no pienso dar marcha atrás. Amo a Hinata y no me importa que sea una Hyuga, hable ya con su padre y nos espera este fin de semana para pedir su mano.- él frunce más su seño y te voltea a ver directamente, como tratando de analizar y más que nada, digerir tus palabras.

-¿Y supongo que Hiashi te cedió así como así a su primogénita y futura líder de clan?

-Padre, Hinata renuncio a ser la líder para poder estar conmigo, será sellada y relegada a la rama secundaria de la familia por mí, para estar juntos, nada tiene que ver con cosas de clanes, esto es solo lo que ella y yo sentimos. Siempre he hecho lo que el clan y la aldea han pedido de mí, no lo echo en cara, pero creo que merezco estar con la persona que amo y me ama. Padre seria para mí una gran felicidad que por esta vez respetes lo que yo quiero.- Le dices mirándolo también directamente mientras tomas con las dos manos la taza de te que te dio tu mama.

El ambiente era pesado, tenso, nadie hacia un sólo movimiento, Mikoto feliz por ver a su hijo mayor enfrentarse a su padre y por amor, Sasuke por otro lado intrigado en el desenlace. Era la primera vez que veía a Itachi de esa forma, defendiendo lo que sería su futura vida con la mujer que amaba.

-La chica no es mi molestia Itachi, no tengo nada en su contra, pero ¿has pensado como se lo tomara el clan? No es exactamente la persona con quien quieren ver a su futuro líder. El consejo espera que desposes a una Uchiha, no una Hyuga, para preservar nuestra línea sucesoria pura.

-Sasuke es muy capaz de llevar el clan, todavía no puede vencerme, pero lo hará padre, y no falta mucho para eso, en cada entrenamiento me es más difícil poder vencerle. Además yo siempre estaré su lado no importa que, él siempre tendrá mi apoyo. Si tengo que renunciar yo también a ser el líder del clan Uchiha lo hare, sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces. Como veras padre, esto no es solo un encaprichamiento, amo a Hinata y soy correspondido. Para mí eso me basta para ser feliz.

Sasuke no cabía de la impresión, su hermano mayor, su aniki confesaba que pronto sería más fuerte que él, lo que por tanto tiempo había ansiado y era su propio hermano quien lo decía. No es que quisiera ver a su hermano debajo de él, sino que Itachi era esa meta que él quería alcanzar. Además él siempre había estado con él apoyándolo de una u otra forma. Cuando se metía en problemas lo ayudaba junto con Shisui, incluso hasta se echaba la culpa cuando accidentalmente rompía una joya familiar. Esta vez él lo ayudaría, aunque con eso significará el renunciar a la única chica que le gustaba, Itachi dijo que la amaba y ella a él, fue un combate en el que ni siquiera se había puesto su porta kunai y ya había perdido. Aunque la diferencia era abismal, a él solo le gustaba y ellos ya se amaban.

-¿No abra manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad Itachi?- tu solo negaste- Está bien, en ese caso arreglaremos todo para pedir la mano de nuestra futura nuera. Sin duda será bueno por fin ir llenando esta casa con nietos.- Comento con una sonrisa. Era verdad, Hinata no le desagradaba pero lo que hizo el no disuadir a Itachi fue su actitud. Conocía a su hijo y también sabia de lo que era capaz si se ponía en su contra, por primera vez pensaría en la felicidad de él y no en lo que era mejor para el clan.

-Padre, me casaré con Hinata hasta que ella cumpla los dieciocho, son reglas Hyuga, así que los nietos esperaran.

-¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¡Reglas reglas reglas! Lo bueno es que hasta podríamos tener gemelos o gemelas, tal vez una mezcla de niño y niña. Ya me veo jugando con ellos y presumiéndolos a todos. Hasta podríamos ir a visitarte a la estación amor.- _parece que madre es la más feliz. Todavía tengo que hablar con ototo, no quiero malos entendidos._

_-_Sasuke yo quisiera hablar con...

-Déjalo, no era igual que lo tuyo. Estoy feliz por los dos. Es mejor ella que una loca fangirl nuestra.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, eso sí sería una pesadilla. Tú solo sonreíste, por fin las cosas estaban como tú querías. Cuando te estabas relajando entro tu primo mirándote con terror y sorpresa. Te levanto de un solo tirón del cuello y te miro fijamente.

-¿Que te vas a comprometer con Hinata-sexy-Hyuga?

-Si Shisui, así que por favor ya no la llames de esa manera y por favor sueltame.- lo miraste mal por la forma de dirigirse a Hinata, hasta que lo que dijo capto tu atención- ¿cómo es que te has enterado?- le preguntaste soltándote de su agarre y viendo como derramaba lagrimas falsas.

-Todas las chicas de la aldea están llorando porque " Bomboncito Itachi" se les casa_- ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron tan pronto?-_ pero yo me entere porque un feudal que escolte desde la aldea de la lluvia tenía intenciones de pedirla en matrimonio y Hiashi le dijo que ya había prometido su mano al hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha. Hubieras visto la cara del feudal, era de antología. Y yo que pensaba invitarla a salir, eres un bastardo, teniendo todas a casi la mitad de las chicas de Konoha para ti te vienes a fijar en la más sexy de todas.- eso te molesto y das gracias al cielo que regresaste ese día de misión. Ves a Shisui todavía con lágrimas falsas en él y sentándose a la mesa robando la cena de Sasuke y el té de tu padre.

-Shisui, ya te dije que no la llamaras así. Por cierto tienes prohíbo acercártele.- Te sientas de nuevo a terminar tú te. Si, definitivamente agradeces haber regresado este día.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te la quite?- Te dice a modo de broma.- ¿Por cierto como se lo pediste?- tu sonrisa se desvaneció y hasta tu piel se volvió más pálida.

- Shisui, es un Uchiha, ellos pueden ir a las misiones más difíciles y hasta enfrentar bijus, pero cuando se trata de declarar sus sentimientos, se vuelven piedras. Así que mejor pregúntale a Hinata-chan como se le declaro ella a él.- tu padre miraba una araña en el techo y tú a tu madre un poco molesto por hablar de más._ Ahí van años y años de burlas por parte de Sasuke y Shisui. Al menos hasta que les toque a ellos._

Esta vez no dejare notas aclaratorias, solo el que porfis me dejen su comentario. Ya saben, hay que mejorar, y si creen que tengo madera empezare a hacer una historia larga.

Besitos.


End file.
